people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Tokyo, Japan
Tokyo is the capitol city of Japan and the largest metropolitan area in the world, as well as the most-populated city in the world. It began as a small fishing village, under the name of Edo, in the 12th Century. Today, Tokyo is undisputably one of the central, most powerful cities in the world, known for its vast span of buildings, the lights of its skyline at night, its modern atmosphere, innovation, wealth, and diversity. People Born in Tokyo coming soon 6.jpg tokyo-kabukicho_2617_600x450.jpg Shinjuku_District_of_Tokyo_Japan_1996.jpg 2a2d9ea1637a403019dc13978281f8f9_large.jpeg 3.jpg 800px-Bank_of_Japan_2010.jpg 800px-Tokyo_Dome_night.jpg 021009-015.s.jpg crowded.jpg Tokyo_Big_Sight_at_Night.jpg Tokyo_odaiba.jpg Musashino Art University Museum & Library.jpg Tokyo-at-night.jpg Tokyo in People's Lives Adelina Sotnikova: I traveled here in 2012 for the ISU World Team Figure Skating Trophy. I came back in 2013 for the same event, and placed fourth both times. Jack London: My first sailing voyage was on a ship traveling here from California in 1893, when I was 17 years old. Julien Blanc: I traveled here in 2014, and most likely many times before that, hosting and teaching seminars that offered men advice on how to seduce, manipulate, and sexually dominate women. In November of 2014, I uploaded a video to my Youtube channel chronicling portions of my trip here, the video being titled "White Male F*cks Asian Women in Tokyo (And the Beautiful Methods to It)." In a seminar room packed with men attending the class, I said when advising on how to pick up Asian women in Japan: "If you're a white male, you can do what you want." Also in the video, I am seen "romping through the streets" and grabbing Asian women, shoving their faces into my crotch. This video was the beginning of the end for me: an Asian-American woman reported the video to the Japanese Embassy and began a "Take Down Julien Blanc" campaign. The campaign and resulting swirl of controversy resulted in my visas being revoked from dozens of countries, as well as me being boycotted by hotels and web hosts. Lois Lowry: My family moved here in 1948, after my father, a military dentist, was stationed here. I was 11 years old. I attended the American School in Japan. The experience of living abroad as a child made me more open-minded to other cultures. Our family moved back to the United States in 1950, when I was 13. Paula Hamilton: I traveled here from England in 1978 to pursue a modeling career, at the age of 17. While all of the fashion agencies that I had visited in England had turned me down, I fared better here, and my career began to take off. I lived and worked here for 18 months, leaving in 1979 to head to Australia. Shenae Grimes: I traveled here with my friends Annalynne McCord and Jessica Stroup to attend the Asia Girls Explosion in 2011. We had just finished filming the third season of our show 90210, which was still getting good ratings and holding up well in terms of popularity. While visiting a Buddhist temple, I learned about the earthquakes that had just struck Japan, and felt deeply driven to offer help. I founded the "Spread the Heart" organization for Japanese victims of tsunamis and earthquakes, which many celebrities later joined and contributed to. Sienna Miller: I traveled here to film scenes of the movie Rise of the Cobra in 2008. Category:Places Category:Japan Category:Asia